1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device capable of displaying various information for recording.
2. Related Background Art
A conventional example of such a display device is the display device for an electronic still camera. In certain electronic still cameras the following values can be set: the exposure correction value, ID number, clock, date, etc. as shown in FIG. 4, in which a cursor 100 for setting the exposure correction value is shown. The exposure correction setting is indicated, as shown in FIG. 4, by exclusive display segments. The segments 1/4.multidot.1/2.multidot.1.multidot.2.multidot.4 are used for indicating the exposure correction, and the selected number is indicated by the cursor 100, and the selected value can be varied by moving said cursor 100 to a desired position with unrepresented up and down switches.
However, the use of such exclusive display segments for the exposure correction values complicates the display or renders the display smaller, thus reducing the legibility thereof.
Stated differently, the electronic still camera requires the display of various information such as the number of images taken and the mode photographing in addition to the exposure correction value, and all these data can not be incorporated in a limited space.
Also, the increase in the number of display segments complicates the electric wiring, thus resulting in shortage of space for circuitry and an increase in the cost of the display driver integrated circuit.
In addition, there is been much room for improvement in achieving an effective display for the amount of recording capacity left on the recording medium, or the plural recording modes.
Such drawbacks are also present in a camera utilizing conventional silver halide-based photographic film or a video tape recorder utilizing a magnetic tape.